Memoryless
by ESTHER ARUSA
Summary: Un alma en pena cuya memoria ha perdido casi por completo espera a ser liberada ¿Podrá la llegada de un extraño al pueblo ayudar a esta alma en pena? Universo Alterno


**Hola mundo y todos aquellos que lo habitan sean humanos o no, pues hace años que no subo nada desde Tsuki no Hikari, un super crossover que posiblemente muy pocos leyeron pero que pienso re-subir algún día :) en fin basta de presentaciones y vayamos con este fic que publico luego de años -literalmente- de ausencia en FanFiction, espero que les guste, si la historia les suena familiar es porque me inspire de la pelicula de uno de mis más grandes ídolos (Tim Burton) el cadáver de la novia, pero muy a mi estilo y combinándolo con algo de South Park una de mis series favoritas :) y por eso mismo esta historia se sitúa en la época victoriana, en este prólogo no se nota mucho pero mñas adelante verán que si, en fin sin más que decir por el momento los dejo con esta historia que espero sea de su agrado :)**

Memoryless

Mi cuerpo se siente tan pesado, como si hubieran atado a mi pie una cadena, me abrazo a mi mismo me siento enfermo, lo curioso es que a pesar de que el cielo esta nublado como siempre y esta nevando afuera no siento frio. Caminar por los pasillos de mi escuela jamás había sido más tedioso, siempre me había gustado el colegio, era un estudiante modelo, querido por profesores y alumnos por igual sin embargo ese día en especial todos se estaban comportando como unos idiotas, los maestros pasaban corriendo a mi lado golpeando mi hombro, los chicos se lanzaban bolas de papel, las cuales terminaban por caer en mi y nadie, absolutamente nadie se detenía a pedirme disculpas, este no era un buen día, ni hoy ni ayer…

Estaba triste, recuerdo que ayer se suponía iba a ver a mi amante secreto, si, tenía un amante secreto, mis padres no aceptaban nuestra relación, mi madre insistía que el no era bueno para mí, aunque para ella nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi, ni hombre ni mujer. Ayer iba a verlo a encontrarme con el como cada noche, sin embargo no recuerdo habernos visto pues esta mañana desperté como si nada en mi cama con un gran dolor en el pecho, supongo que mis padres o mi hermano me encontraron ayer esperándolo donde siempre y me llevaron de vuelta a casa, lo que me sorprendió fue que ni mis padres ni mi hermano me reprendiesen en la mañana, es más estaban muy serios y cayados.

La campana sonó, indicando el inicio de clases, todos tomaron sus asientos, el profesor seguía sin llegar por lo que me dispuse a platicar con una de las personas que se sentaban a mi lado y curiosamente resultaba ser mi mejor amigo también, Kenny.

-Oye, Kenny-le llamé girándome para hablarle, sin embargo parecía enfrascado en una conversación con otra de las chicas de nuestro curso

-Mi padre me dijo que fue un asalto-afirmo Bebe mirando con seriedad a mi amigo, cosa que me sorprendió

-¿Cómo que un asalto?

-Al parecer tenía joyas consigo, su familia las reporto como perdidas esta mañana, poco antes de que encontraran el cuerpo

-¿Chicos, de qué están hablando?-pregunte interesado

-¿Tu sabes quien pudo ser?-inquirió la rubia mirando a mi amigo con preocupación

-Y-yo-tartamudeó bajando la mirada

-Kenny, se trataba de tu amigo-reprocho ella

-Pero jure no decir nada

-Pero fue asesinado esta mañana

-¿Quién fue asesinado?-volví a preguntar esperando que dejaran de ignorarme-¡Coño, Kenny, Bebe, no me ignoren!-grite poniéndome de pie y golpeando el pupitre, miraron sorprendidos ante el ruido pero no pareció importarles pues enseguida volvieron a lo suyo, es más nadie pareció notarlo, fue entonces que comencé a preocuparme, las lágrimas acudían a mi rostro ¿Es acaso que a nadie parecía importarle el día de hoy?

El profesor entro haciendo que todos callasen al instante, tenía el semblante serio, yo seguía de pie, pero el parecía no notarlo.

-Chicos, algo terrible ha pasado el día de hoy…-comenzó el maestro su voz denotaba algo de conmoción-uno de sus compañeros fue asesinado.

Todos-incluso yo- miráramos a todas partes, todos estaban en el aula, el barullo comenzó a incrementar

-Su cuerpo fue encontrado esta mañana en el lago Stark-continuó el profesor-al parecer fue apuñalado en el pecho y finalmente su cadáver fue arrojado al lago

Nuevamente mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban ahí, quizás fue un alumno de otro grado, quizás…

-Así que les pido un minuto de silencio por su compañero fallecido, un minuto de silencio por Kyle…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, era imposible, yo estaba vivo.

-¡Vale ya, déjense de bromas que no es gracioso!-grite ansiando escuchar enseguida las risas de mis compañeros pero no ocurrió-Kenny, para la broma ya, te lo imploro, diles que paren-suplique arrodillándome frente a él, pero el mismo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lagrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus ojos azules…

-No, no puede ser, yo… ¡Yo no estoy muerto!-exclame golpeando mi pupitre provocando que cayera, todos se sobresaltaron y miraron con algo de terror

-Lo siento Kyle-murmuro Kenny-ojala puedas descansar en paz, donde quiera que estés ahora…-musito regresando su vista al frente.

Salí a toda prisa de ahí, corrí por el pasillo en busca de que alguien me notara, finalmente llegue a los baños, con temor abrí la puerta y me mire en el espejo, no pude evitar gritar y retroceder hasta topar con pared al ver mi reflejo, mi piel estaba algo azulada y mucho más pálida de lo normal, de mi vestimenta escurrían gotas de agua y en mi pecho se podía apreciar una gran mancha roja, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y comencé a sollozar en silencio… no podía ser cierto ¿Por qué me habían asesinado? Jamás le hice nada a nadie, no tenía enemigos, yo no merecía estar muerto, yo… yo aun tenía que vivir, tenía que vivir para huir con el amor de mi vida lejos de aquí y poder vivir la vida que siempre soñamos lejos.

-No… no puedo desaparecer no aún-dije mirando al techo del baño, salí de ese lugar y miles de imágenes comenzaron a desfilar por mi cabeza… quería estar con mis padres por última vez y decirles adiós, a mi pequeño hermano decirle que fuera fuerte, que el tendría que cuidar de mama y papá ahora, decirle a Kenny que nada de esto era su culpa, que había sido un gran amigo hasta el final y sobre todo poder volver a verle a él, despedirme de él, sentirlo una vez más, sentir sus brazos rodeándome, sus labios en los míos, poder decirle por última vez cuanto lo amo y que el me dijera lo mismo…

Mis pasos me llevaron irónicamente al lago Stark donde miraba el atardecer, no quería ir a mi funeral, no quería ver mi cuerpo en un ataúd, no quería mirar a mis padres ni a mi hermanito sufrir por mí, suspire y espere a que la luna saliera, cuando su luz me ilumino sentí algo más allá de lo que la piel o el cuerpo vivo puede sentir, era diferente, una sensación de calor que me recorría, como si la luna me dijese que estuviera tranquilo, que no me dejaría ir, al menos no aún, que esperara por el día en que pudiera cumplir todos mis deseos, que solo entonces podría volver a descansar en paz, derramé una ultima lágrima, camine hacia el lago y deje que mi cuerpo se desplomase ahí…

**Espero que les haya gustado, al fin y al cabo esta historia es de mi para ustedes con mucho cariño, aun no se cuales serán las parejas principales porque serán más de una, la principal creo que es muy obvia y si no en el siguiente capítulo podrán adivinarlo, sin embargo si tienen alguna sugerencia de parejas-que no sea Bunny (no es que me desagrade la pareja pero no he leído casi de ella ya que no llama mucho mi atención)- son bienvenidas :)**


End file.
